1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an array substrate and method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an array substrate having an enhanced display quality.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device, which is one type of flat panel display device, includes an array substrate, an opposite substrate facing the array substrate and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the array substrate and the opposite substrate.
A Color-filter On Array (“COA”) technology for forming a color filter on the array substrate is used to enhance transmittance of the LCD device by preventing a misalignment between the array substrate and a color filter formed on an opposite substrate.
In order to employ the COA technology on the array substrate, a thin film transistor (“TFT”) layer including a TFT is formed on a substrate, a color photo-resist layer is formed on the TFT layer, and a color filter is formed in a pixel area by patterning the color photo-resist layer. Then, a pixel electrode is formed and is electrically connected to the TFT that is formed in the pixel area where the color filter is formed so that a COA substrate is formed. The opposite substrate facing the COA substrate where the color filter is formed typically includes a common electrode facing the pixel electrode and a light blocking member.
When the COA substrate is combined with the opposite substrate where the light blocking member is formed, miss-alignment may occur. Therefore, a Black matrix On Array (“BOA”) Technology for forming the light blocking member on the COA substrate has been developed to prevent the miss-alignment.
When the color filter and the light blocking member are formed on the array substrate, the color filter may be formed by an ink-jet process, and a spacing member may be formed when the light blocking member is formed.
With regard to the ink-jet process, in order to produce a color display, a plurality of color filters including a red color filter, a green color filter and a blue color filter are formed by dispensing a liquid ink in a predetermined area so that manufacturing time and manufacturing cost can be reduced.
However, the formation of the spacing member after the light blocking member requires additional manufacturing steps, thereby complicating the manufacturing process and leading to additional manufacturing costs.